Secrets have to stay secret
by Cyanse
Summary: What happens when your feelings for your own brother changes into something as a love obsession, and with that everything changes?
1. Chapter 1

Stan Marsh, your average nice jock, had known the Broflovski brothers his whole life. The oldest brother had been his super best friend ever since he met him. Their families had been close, so it was normal that they had such a close relationship. A relationship to which his dad liked to refer to as 'funny'.

The Broflovski family were well known in the little mountain town South Park. They were the only Jewish family around. Gerald Broflosvki was a silent and wise men, he worked as a lawyer. His wife Sheila Broflovski was a big woman with red hair, and a high voice. She was strict with raising her children. She wanted them to be strong in this time they were living in. Both parents loved their boys with their hole heart.

Kyle, the oldest son, had always been nice and smart. In Stan's eyes there wasn't any person as perfect as Kyle. Kyle had always been smaller than the other boys, even now at age of eighteen was he one of the smallest. But people shouldn't be fouled by Kyle's slender feminine body, bright red curly locks that made his skin look even more pale than it already was or his big emerald green eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Because when Kyle opened his mouth your whole idea of cute and little would shatter.

Kyle told always exactly what he thought, and would do everything in his reach to fight for his family and friends. Kyle was a person that fought for justice and always believed the best in people. Next to that was Kyle a really emotional boy, always thinking about others before himself. Always listening to his mother, get good grades, don't drink, use drugs, smoke or kiss with some random person and have sex before marriage. Kyle was a angel sent to earth.

The younger brother was different, no one ever think the two of them would be brothers. Well they weren't related by blood. At a young age was he adopted into the happy Jewish family. People would always think that Stan was his brother when the three of them were together.

At fourteen looked Ike pretty much like Stan, he was tall and muscle. With raven black hair hanging in his face. The only difference between Stan and Ike was the color of their eyes. Stan had sea blue eyes but Ike had beautiful mysteriously grey eyes. Even when people thought Kyle and Ike where brothers, they would assume that Kyle was the younger one. Stan and Ike were at least a head bigger than Kyle.

Ike was also really talented. He was one of the best ice hockey players in South Park, popular with almost everyone and was so smart that people considered him as a genius. There were always people around him and was considered the leader of the popular kids his age. Ike was rebellious against his parents, teachers and other adults. Ike always got what he wanted and would do everything to make it his. The only person Ike really listed to was his older brother. If Kyle told Ike to jump off a cliff than would search for the closest one without asking any questions.

Maybe had that been one the first sign's that Ike's love for his brother was much more than family love. And maybe if Stan had seen the sign's on time he could have stopped it all. The first time Stan actually noticed something should have been around the time he and Kyle were twelve.

Stan had been sleeping over for the second night at the Broflovski's. They were watching a movie marathon the whole night. Kyle and he were sitting on the small cough close to each other. When Ike suddenly sat between them. "I can't sleep Kyle, can I stay here with you and Stan?" Kyle had looked at Stan before nodding and returning his attention to the movie. Ike smirked at Stan and snuggled closer to his older brother. And when Kyle asked for the popcorn Ike would get it for him even before Stan could reach it.

Since then Stan started to notice more and more things. Whenever he came over and Ike would open the door the younger boy would tell him that Kyle wasn't home. But if he asked Kyle the next day why he hadn't been home than Kyle would say he had been. And when he went to Kyle's bedroom Ike would always be there. Always clinging to his smaller older brother, catching him in his big body. Whenever he talked to his super best friend Ike would interfere, asking questions about his homework. Even though everybody knew that Ike was to smart to not be able to answer the questions, everybody expect Kyle.

Whenever Ike was around Kyle people would stay away, as if something in the back of their head told them that it would cost their lives if they came to close. Ike was like the darkness slowly devouring the light known as Kyle. Even Kenny who could get along with everyone, frowned his eyebrows. And would whisper to Stan "Stay away from Ike he is…not who everybody thinks he is." Together would they watch Kyle smiling at his younger brother, not noticing the glint in the eyes of the raven.

In Kyle's eyes his younger brother was the most adorable and sweetest kid on earth. Kyle was really proud of Ike. He would praise him for his good grades and treated the younger one on ice cream when he won a game with the ice hockey club. Kyle always made sure that he would be there if his younger brother needed him in some way or the other.

Stan knew that soon everything would start to change, that he would lose his super best friend. Kyle was like an angel that would fall down from his cloud into the arms of a demon. And the demon would try everything to make that angel his.

_A/N: So what do you people think? Normally I'm not into incest, but when the idea came to my mind I thought it was kind of…inspiriting? It's going to be a short story, I think around three chapters maybe even shorter._


	2. Chapter 2

At this very moment was Ike Broflovski bored and annoyed. Ike hated a lot of things and one of them was school. School was boring, way to easy for a genius as himself and the kids in his class were simply said irritating.

The stuff that the teacher told them had he already known when he was in elementary. Besides that had their teacher a supper annoying high pitched voice. Which made it difficult to sleep through class. The only thing that was distracted him were the thoughts about his big brother. That same brother was also the reason that he went to school. Because his brother told him that he needed a good education for the future. And it helped him to socialize, which was a thing Ike actually enjoyed.

Because people where inspiration about things he could do with his brother. And not in the innocent way of speaking. Kyle Broflovski was the younger teens everything, his life, his soul, his body, his heart, everything. His redhead angel made him feel like no one else could do. Others made him feel not caring and most of the time annoyed, irritated, etc. But Kyle was different he made him feel alive, loved and the happiest person on earth.

The teacher looked at him, but didn't say anything. He was currently looking in his picture book of his brother and listening to music. But she couldn't do anything against him, he got top grades, was really popular with the other students. And because Ike was always observing he knew a lot of secrets. Like the secret that his teacher was having a affair with the fifty-year-old janitor.

Ike turned a page in his picture book. At the top of the page was a photo of the redhead in only a hoody of Ike, blushing really hard. Ike remembered the day that he had token the photo. He decided to pull a prank on his beloved brother. When the redhead took a shower went Ike to the bathroom and stole his brothers clothes. And replaced them with his own white hoody, which was a few sizes bigger than Kyle's clothes. Then he locked Kyle's room, his parents room and own room. Kyle had been mad at him for the whole evening, but it had been worth it.

Maybe went his obsession with his older brother to far. Ike took photo's in secret, placed a video camera all around the house, controlled his mobile phone, placed computer chips in everything that belonged to his brother and manipulated other people. It surprised him that his smart brother still didn't notice it, but then again his brother could be supper naïve unconscious.

Ike Broflosvki didn't remember actually when his obsession had started or how. Maybe it was because his mother and father where always away from home. Or for the fact that his brother was just the most beautiful, smartest and nicest person he had ever met. His brother could never do anything wrong it was always caused by other people like Stan Marsh. Yeah, the super best friend of Kyle, Stan Marsh the only person that could steal his brother away from him. But Ike made sure that something like that would never happen.

Maybe was Stan Marsh also one of the reasons of his obsession. Maybe was he the reason that Ike at an young age felt possessive of his angel. Stan Marsh was the only other person he could image fucking his precious brother, because Kyle and the raven had a really strong bond. Ike felt threaten when Stan was around. The younger teen had always manned to get other people away from his Kyle. But for some reason not Stan, maybe it was because the other raven was also in love with the redhead, even though Marsh hadn't noticed it.

But okay, so what that he wanted to keep his angel locked up in a basement where no one could see him. So what that he wanted to fuck his brother, making the older teen scream his name until his throat was sore and he couldn't walk for at least a week. So what that people would consider it wrong, because they were both boys, he was younger and on top of that brothers.

They weren't bound by blood, Ike knew that but he didn't like it. Because it created a distance between Kyle and him. They were the Broflosvki brothers, no one was closer than the two of them. He needed Kyle and Kyle needed him, without each other wouldn't they survive in this hard and cruel world. No one could get in between them not even Stan Marsh, Ike would make sure of it.

Ike's best friend Filmore always told him that it was to obvious that Ike had a brother complex. Which made clear that Filmore didn't know anything, because his feelings for his brother went far above a brother complex.

The bell rang, the class was over and they had right now a lunch break. Ike and his friend went outside and sat in the grass. Filmore started to talk about some chick but Ike didn't care. He looked up to the clouds which reminded him of his brother. The raven frowned, he knew that if he didn't do something soon his love would be stolen away from him.

That's why Ike had placed seeds for his plan already years ago. He made sure to be always around his brother so that if he wasn't there Kyle would notice. And at night he whispered to his brother that he loved Ike, that Ike was the only one for him, that it was perfectly fine. He would tough his brother, kiss him even go farther than that. It was good that his brother was a deep sleeper, just like his parents. And Ike could get his sleep back in class, if he was really tired.

And this Friday would be the last step of his plan. Winter break would start en of course was that a reason to have a party for the teenagers of South Park. So Token Black, a really rich black kid in his brothers class, was hosting one. Being popular gave Ike a lot of connection which leaded to it that he was also invited to this party just like his brother and Stan Marsh. It was time to start the fun!

_A/N: WoW! Ike is being a stalker, like a really super big stalker on his own brother…Hehe, I creep myself out sometimes. Time for the reviews!:_

**Vampire-Goth-Girl: **I'm really happy that you find it interesting, because I was a little ashamed. I can be such a perv sometimes…hehe.

**Raisuke143: **Really? Then I'm happy that I actually wrote it :3

**StyleLover555: **Haha, when I came first with the idea, was I like has my mind got crazy. But then again Love is love, let people love so if Ike wants to love then I will let him love.


	3. Chapter 3

Bodies clashed together, the music shaking the hole house. A party hosted by Token Black was more like a private club than a normal teenage party. His parents were after all the richest in the city and liked to spoil their son. So if Token wanted a second brand new car why not? And their son couldn't stay behind in the latest phone fashion.

So Stan wasn't surprised that when Token came at the age he wanted to party his parents decided to buy him a house. Yes, Stan and Kyle's old elementary classmate and friend owned a house with the only purpose of partying. It wasn't even a small house, no it had at least six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, two kitchens, a game room, a movie room and three pools.

Stan being captain of the football team was of course always invited to Token's parties. It was actually more like he was forced. Because if he didn't go than the rest of the jocks also would go. Which meant that the cheerleaders wouldn't go, which meant that other important boys would go, which let to that other hot girls wouldn't go, etc.

It was not that Stan didn't like going to parties, hell he liked it a lot. After all he was just a normal teenage boy who liked drinking, flirting, dancing, games, and the list went on and on. But if Kyle wasn't there, then nothing was fun. Kyle was the person for Stan that made everything special. But his super best friend didn't like parties. Probably because of his strict parent from who he heard since they were little things like 'Smoking is bad, Kyle!' or 'Drinking will damage your brains, Kyle!'.

But just like Stan never could refuse anything from Kyle, so couldn't refuse his super best friend anything from him. So every time he asked if Kyle would come to the parties, did he have to make a lot of promises. He wouldn't drink to much, Kyle didn't have to drink because he was 'the responsible one'. Then they would argue for some time until Kyle gave in.

And that's why they were now together walking to Token's 'Party House'. Kyle looked really stunning that night. In tight dark skinny jeans that hugged his cute little ass perfect, matched with just a simple green t-shirt and Kyle's always ever green ushanka that hide his red curls. Everything was perfect, they would spend the evening together, Kyle would sleepover at his house and Ike would be around the whole time. Yes everything was fucking perfect…

Or at least it was supposed to be! Stan was really irritated now, the whole week had he looked towards this moment but of course had Ike to ruin it. It had all went really smooth, until decided that if Ike also wanted to go to the party he had to stay close to his brother. And Ike being the creepy possessive little devil would leave his big brother alone.

It also surprised that Ike got a invitation for Token's party. Well if he thought about it Ike was famous through South Park because he was a genius, he was popular with the kids his own age and his brother was the best friend of the quarterback of South Park High. Okay maybe wasn't Stan that surprised at all.

When they reached the house did they show their invitations to the guard. Stan really started to think that this party looked more and more like a private club. They living room was already pretty much crowded with people. Kyle sat down on the big red leader couch and Stan dumped his own body next to the red head.

"Kyle would you like something to drink?" Ike looked at his brother. "Um, sure! Some fruit juice for me and a beer for Stan, kay?" For a second glared Ike at Stan before he left to the kitchen. There was silence between the two best friends. Not an awkward one but just silence. They watched the dancing people for a short moment. Stan slide more to his left, closer to the redhead. Before he could say anything was Ike already back.

"A cola for Kyle and me and a beer for Stan." The young boy lay a hissing tone to Stan's name. Stan noticed it but didn't say anything.

"Hey Ike if you want to go to your friends then just go, I won't tell mom." Kyle smiled at Ike. The Canadian bite his lips. "But…" before Ike could say anything was he interrupted by Stan. "Yeah, Ike you don't have to hang around us all the time. So go to your friends." Kyle just kept smiling as his younger brother glared at Stan and started to search for Filmore.

Finally were they alone! Stan had wanted to talk to Kyle in private since this noon. But he was interrupted for the second time that evening. His football mates had found him and of surrounded him. Kyle smiled and mumbled something about finding Kenny.

For a long time talked Stan with the football players and when he finally saw a change to get away found Token him. After Token talked he to a few other people getting more and more irritated that he couldn't find Kyle.

And finally saw he a familiar bunch of red hair. It was Kyle who properly had lost his hat somewhere around. But something was off… When the red head turned around and saw Stan yelled he his best friends name. "Stan! 'ow nice tooooo seeee ya!" slurred the obvious drunk redhead almost throwing all of his cola on the jock.

Stan frowned Kyle+ alcohol= not possible. "Kyle are you drunk?" The smaller boy started to giggle. "Course not Stanny Wanny! 'ow could I beeeeee dr..dru..drunk? hihi" Stan grabbed Kyle before he could fall on the ground. "WOW! Did ya seeee 'ow close the ground was!" Stan's frown got even deeper, he grabbed Kyle's drink an sniffed. Someone had spiked the redhead's cola! Just enough that Kyle wouldn't notice. "Kyle who gave you this drink?"

But Stan didn't get any answer as a very drunk Kyle screamed his younger's brothers name and disappeared into the crowd. Stan pushed himself into the direction the redhead had disappeared to. He saw a flash of green running up the stairs to the second floor. It took Stan awhile to get to the stairs because some other drunk person decided that this was a good moment to hug Stan.

When he was upstairs he looked around for Kyle. Stan's eyes went big from shock, there at the end of the hallway was Kyle kissing someone. And not just some random person no his little brother, not in a family way. Stan gasped for breath which Ike probably had heard. The younger raven opened his eyes and smirked at Stan, while he kept French kissing the red head. That was the last thing Stan saw before the couple disappeared in the room behind Kyle.

_A/N: Hey guys! I decided to make the story a few chapters longer. I like to dedicate to Raisuke143 who has recently finished the drawing for my story! I really love it and would like it if you all would see it on Raisuke143's deviant art. Link: http : / raisuke143 .deviantart .com /#/ d4lx3e8Time for reviews:_

**StyleLover555: **I'm glad you liked the second chapter. I'm sorry for my bad English in the last review, when I re-read it I realized how bad it was….Hehe…

**Vampire-Goth-Girl:** I'm happy you think stalker Ike is cool, because he creeps me out!

**Anonymous: **Hehe, thank you for reviewing!

**Hikkyaku-ame: **I hope you finish your drawing also soon! I'm looking forward to it.

**Raisuke143: **I want to say again how happy you make me with this drawing! :3

**Kinomi-ojouchan: **Yeah, I think stalking and creepy love stories are most of the time pretty good.

**Konamoo: **Well I'm happy you read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle felt funny, the world was spinning and the music sounded louder than normal. Why was he here again? And where was Stan? He couldn't remember, maybe was the dark raven still with those football guys. He remembered that he went to search for Kenny.

He had found the skinny blond in the kitchen. Skinny, what a funny word. He giggled, skinny haha, the most funny word he had heard. Oh, Ike was there too! He loved his little brother and with loved he meant more than he was supposed to do. He was a bad brother….

The red head still felt funny as if he could fight the hole world. Ike was together with Filmore talking to a slight drunk Kenny. Ike noticed his older brother.

"Kyle! Do you want to drink something?" Even before Kyle could answer had he already a drink in his hand. "It's my special cola, I hope you liked it!" chirped Ike. His little brother took such good care of him, even though he liked to prank Kyle. He was really a bad brother for having those fantasies. Kyle smiled and sipped some of the drink. It tasted really amazing, he never tasted something like this before. The red head started to talk with Kenny.

Haha, hihi the world was spinning , haha! Kyle felt fantastic everything seemed so pretty! Haha, he took another special cola made by Ike. That stuff tasted just to awesome, how many had he dinked already? Five? Maybe eight? No, he was sure it were two hundred! Haha… Heej! Was that Cartman? Yay! The fat ass was going to celebrate with him and Kenny, hihi…

Kyle giggled some more sitting on the table. Where was Ike? Haha, he loved Ike soooooooooooo much! Hey did someone notice that Cartman just looks like a toad? Haha, toad another funny word, just like skinny! Hihi skinny and toad, pffffff. Kyle got into a laughter fit. He had to tell Kenny this!

"Hihi, oi Ken! Don't ya think that fatasssss looks like a skinny toad, hahahahaha!" To blond just looked with a dumb stare at him before he also started laughing. "Ai! I'm not fat you fukking Jew! I'm just big boned!" Kyle thought that Cartman sounded funny and started to laugh harder. "Are you guys drunk?" Kenny and Kyle started laughing even harder and both took another special cola.

"You should tasted this stuff, Cartman!" slurred Kenny. Hihi, his younger brother should hear this, where was he? Ike was so handsome, was it even biological possible to be so handsome? Ever since that 'those' dreams started had Kyle been falling harder and harder for the younger raven. But know one was supposed to know, Kyle was a bad brother! The red head frowned his eyebrows. Skinny toad, pfffffffffffffff, hahahaha!

Another drink slipped into his mouth, it just tasted amazing and made him feel so happy. Kenny slipped his fingers though his red curls. Where was his hat? "Kylie! Let'ssssssss dance!" Haha, Ken sounded sooooo funny. Hey, how did he come here? Everybody was moving, even Kenny. Maybe should he also move! Since when had he another drink in his hand? Haha, what a funny song, about kissing and stuff. It would be nice if he could Ike, that would just make him the happiest person on earth! Haha, earth sounds like dirt…

"Stan! 'ow nice tooooo seeee ya!" who's voice was that calling his super best friend? Oh! It was his own, what sounded it funny, hihi. "Kyle are you drunk?" Stan could be so hylariush some times he drunk, hihi! "Course not Stanny Wanny! 'ow could I beeeeee dr..dru..drunk? hihi" Everything was turning around know, he was about to fall but Stan saved him. Stan always saved him even from the ground. It was a bad ground because he didn't want to kiss the ground. "WOW! Did ya seeee 'ow close the ground was!"

Then his drank disappear out of his hand? Where was his drink? He looked around his eyes met those of another raven near the staircase. The taller boy waved at him and made a sign to come with him. "Ike!" His younger brother looked like he came from a dream. He had to get closer to his most beloved person on the whole wide world.

Kyle didn't know how it was possible that he was so fast by his little brother. The younger one grabbed his hand and let him up the stairs. At the end of the hall did they stop waling. "Ike I really loveeeeeeeeeeee this dream soooooooooo much, hihi!" It was a really nice dream being so close to Ike.

Before Kyle could register what happened with his drunk mind was he pushed against a door. And then his dream came true, Ike his little brother kissed him. They were so warm, his hands found the way to Ike's neck. He gasped when he felt the tong of the other licking his bottom lip. It invaded his whole mouth if was so warm and soft. But still passionate, he felt Ike smirk in the kiss. Why would he smirk? Was the younger one as happy as him?

The next thing the red head knew was that he was in a room he never had seen before. Ike pushed him on the bed. They started to kiss again, hands rooming over each other's body. They stopped kissing and looked in each other's eyes. This had to be the most awesome dream he ever had. Kyle gasped when he felt cold hands play with his nipples. Strange sounds came from his mound, but he didn't mind.

Ike placed butterfly kisses on his neck. Everything felt so amazing, he didn't want it to stop. Where was his t-shirt? Oh, his pants disappeared also, when did that happen? It took a while before Kyle understood that he was completely naked. His eyes met black coals again, Ike had such beautiful eyes. There was a click and a sharp white light. Ike had something in his hand but he couldn't see what it was. There was more toughing, licking and sounds. It was like he was in heaven.

Then there was a sudden pain, something was moving down there. But it also felt totally pleasuring. Another finger was added into his tight hole. And then Kyle saw stars, he only felt pure pleasure. Ike mumbled loving words into his ear. Then the warm feeling of the fingers disappeared and Kyle let out a disappointed sign. Normally his dreams would stop there and he would wake up sweating his bed wet from semen.

But the dream didn't stop. "Kyle, I love you!" heard he Ike whisper in his ear as the younger's cock slipped into him. The red head started to cry from pain and happiness. "Can I move?" came the soft smooth voice. Kyle nodded and Ike started to trust into him. Kyle started shooting the name of his younger brother. His voice filled with bliss. He vague noticed the door opening and closing, but at that moment it all didn't matter anymore.

Kyle cried as he came cum dripping on his chest. It was apparently also to much for Ike as he came the very next second screaming Kyle over and over again. "I love you Kyle, love you so much it's scary." Mumbled Ike as he collapsed on top of the red head. "Me too Ike, I also love you." Kyle just let out a sign of happiness and drifted off to another world. This was really the best dream he ever had.

_A/N: Hey everybody, I heard some complains about my spelling. So if some knows a Beta who's interested, let me know. Um, dunno if I did a good job on the acting drunk part. The only drunk I ever saw was one of my friends. And he only becomes a total hug monster, really creepy… On with the reviews!: _

**So Devious: **Well first I'm happy you liked it. And I hope you will read it until the end or until I find a good Beta :3

**Ultraman 118: **I respect your opinion and hope you will respect mine. I think it's my 'magic' as the writer to make the world like I want it. And I'm sorry to say that I'm not on the same line with you about this matter. Even on the kawaii girls thing because I can tell you not all girls are kawaii. But I'm still happy you reviewed.

**StyleLover555: **Really? I would have loved to see that happening :D

**Raisuke143: **I'm soooooo happy that you loved the last chapter, especially because it's dedicated to you. But yeah, you really did an awesome job on the drawing!

**l2s2: **Hihi, just keep reading!

**HImitsu: **Your review is funny, I'm glad you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Black eyes looked at the person in front of them. The person looked like a angel when he was sleeping so peaceful. His eyes closed, the mount slightly open the red curls laying on the pillow like a halo. His face calm as if last night never happened. His naked form draped in white sheets.

Last night Ike had finally made the love of his live his. Every single detail in the room pointed it out. The clothes that were shattered all around the room, the smell of sweet and lust still hang around. The wrinkled pure white sheets of the bed that were wrapped around the both of them. And the naked red head that was sleeping next to him.

He couldn't believe it when he woke up. He never had expected that his plan would go so well. After all those nights that he sat next to his brothers bed whispering things in his ear, dreaming about what they could do together. When he woke up he had actually panicked a bit, as if someone could enter the room and tell that everything had just been another room.

The only evidence that everything was real was the photo on his mobile. He had looked at it for minutes. The photo he took when Kyle had been completely naked and looked at him with a flushed face and then gave him the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Really if everything ever failed in his live he should become an photographer. Everything had been perfect.

He mixed his brothers drinks with tiny bits of alcohol, just enough that his brother wouldn't notice. And with every drink had he slipped more and more in it, until his brother was so drunk that everything looked like some fucked up dream. When they got upstairs he had taken his change. It had been then or never. They ended up making out in front of Stan and had made love for the first time.

Speaking of Marsh, the stupid jock had been even more dumb than he thought he was. First he had stared at them when they were making out, as if they both had grown an extra head. His eyes had been wide as if he had sniffed something and his mount was laying on the ground. Really Stan Marsh had never looked so stupid as last night. Ike assumed that Stan had stand there for a while before it got through him that his best friend was to be fucked by the younger brother.

And when it came finally in his mind it had been already too late. Because when he was trusting in the sleeping red head next to him had the other raven been so stupid to open the door. Ike smiled it should have been heart breaking to see Kyle losing his virginity. The dumb jock wasn't worth his brother, no one was expect for himself.

Ike played with one of the red curls, twisting around his finger. Thank god it was Saturday and their mother thought they were sleeping over at the Marshes. He kissed the forehead of the sleeping beauty. From now on everything would be perfect, Stan would stay away from them, Kyle and he would have a secret relationship and would live forever together. And if something would get in their way Ike would make sure it wouldn't for long.

Kyle was nuzzling into his little brothers chest. Ike felt himself blush, his brother was just too cute! The red head started to open his eyes. Kyle gripped his head and groaned in pain, he had a hangover. Ike looked worried maybe he had slipped to much alcohol in his lovers drink. The red head was now sitting and gripping his ass. Ike realized that it had to hurt from last night.

"Are you okay my love?" Ike let his hand rest on the groaning red head.

Kyle looked up at him with confused green eyes. They went wide and his brother let out a surprised yell. The next thing he know was that Kyle was on the ground groaning even more. Then his big brother looked up at him and became even redder than his hair.

"Ike! But…last night..was…a….OH MY GOD!" Ike flinched at the sound of his brothers voice. Okay this hadn't been in his plan. He hadn't count on the fact that his brother would flip about it. His brother was shaking his head, groaning and cursing in the same time.

"Ike tell me this isn't true, we didn't …last night….it was a dream…right?" Now Ike started to chuckle his brother was laying on the ground surrounded by white sheets confused as hell. He looked like a little bunny who woke up in a wolfs home. Ike climbed of the bed and sat down next to his brother on the ground.

"Sshhhh, it's okay. It wasn't a dream we really made love last night. I love you Kyle." He kissed his brother on the lips, just a sweet and small kiss. His brother started to respond slowly deepening the kiss. A second later was he shoved away by the red head.

"NO! This is wrong Ike, we aren't supposed to we are brothers. Hell! We weren't supposed to fuck each other last night."

Okay this totally didn't go as he planned, by now Kyle and him should be going for round two. Making love the whole day. Time for plan B… He pinned his brother down on the ground, laying on top of the smaller red head. Giving butterfly kisses on the others neck, whispering sweet words.

"Yes we were. We made love to each other, we fucked like bunnies, just accept it. We love each other, we don't need any other reason. And we aren't really related by blood, so it's okay. I love you Kyle and you love me."

He heard his brother gasp for breath as he whispered the words into the sensitive ears. "No…it's wrong…" came the small voice of the red head. Ike liked the left ear and let his hands room over his older brothers body. "It's okay, everything is perfectly fine. This is how it's supposed to be, faith brought us together Kyle. Because we were meant to fall in love with each other."

Kyle was still whimpering that it wasn't right that they weren't supposed to, but Ike knew that he almost totally owned his brothers mind. His hands had found their way down, stroking the most sensitive places on the others body. "Everything is all right we love each other. We don't need anything else, I L-O-V-E you…"

When his brother let out a moan, knew Ike that everything was supposed to be. Kyle Broflovski was finally his…

_A/N: The End! It's sort of an open ending, maybe I'll write someday an one-shot sequel to it. Not sure. I want to thank all of you for reading this fic. When I started I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but I'm happy that I wrote it :3 Time for the…..reviews!:_

**Raisuke143: **I liked all your reviews, you've been a great reader. Thank you :D

**Earth to Cyanse: **I'm sorry to hear you think like that. But I still respect your opinion, you could at least use less 'negative' words. If you don't like the story than don't read it. But I still want to thank you for reviewing.

**Berrykeeki: **Thank you for the compliment.

**StyleLover555: **I also want to thank you for reviewing. You make me always laugh.


End file.
